1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to patio tables with a cooling receptacle for food and beverages occupying the center section of the table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes several tables having cooling receptacles mounted in the center or on the top portion of the table. U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,097 Cook, discloses a combination refrigerator and table. Refrigeration being furnished by an ice chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,882 Mervick, discloses a leaf-type table wherein an ice cooled beverage container is used in lieu of the center leaf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,780 Brickman discloses a foldable bar table with openings in the top surface to enable containers to be inserted therethrough.